1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dart, and more particularly to a dart comprising a dual action arrangement which is capable of enhancing the stability of the dart when it is hit on a dart board, and of facilitating easy removal of the dart from that dart board.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional dart typically comprises a dart body having a tail portion and a head portion, a flyer mounted on the tail portion, a shaft housing mounted at the head portion of the dart body, and a shaft extended from the shaft housing for hitting on a target.
As a matter of conventional arts, a typical shaft usually has a sharpened tip portion and a connecting portion slidably received in the shaft housing so that when the dart is inserted into the target (such as a dart board), it is easier and more convenient for the player to pull it out from the target. Moreover, it is usual for the shaft to be also rotatably connected at the shaft housing so as to enhance allowable movement of the shaft with respect to the dart housing.
A major problem for this conventional design of the dart is that since the shaft is allowed to have relative motion with respect to the dart housing, therefore, when the dart is hit on the target, the shaft and the dart housing may vibrate vigorously and the entire dart becomes very unstable. The consequence may be that the accuracy of that particular throwing is severely undermined.
The key to the above problem is that there exists unpreventable relative movement of the shaft with respective to the dart body because the very reason for allowing the relative movement is to facilitate easy and convenient removal of the shaft from the target. Of course, one may prevent any relative movement between the shaft and the dart body by securely mounting the shaft thereon any sliding and rotational movement of the shaft is restricted. The problem with this technique is that when the relative movement between the shaft and the dart body is altogether eliminated, it is more difficult for the dart to be pulled out from the target.